


Evening Relaxation

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Omega!Balthazar, Public Sex Mention, Shotgunning, alpha!Castiel, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel and Balthazar share a joint.





	Evening Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr
> 
> Written for the Lemon/Campfire/Weed Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Balthazar kicked back, blowing a smoke ring after taking a hit of the joint that he and his mate, Castiel, were sharing. The slightly sweetened smell of pine hit the air as he passed the blunt to Castiel, the smell of the weed mingling nicely with his natural scent of campfires in the summertime.

Castiel accepted the joint and brought it to his lips. The scent of lemons was stronger than the weed that would soon intermingle yet even more within his scent. The Alpha was a bit more reserved in getting high than his Omega, but these nights, where they sat on their back porch and passed a blunt between the two of them, were the best.

“What do you have to work on tomorrow?” Castiel asked, Balthazar turning his head to watch his Alpha blow a large smoke ring. The joint relaxed a fraction in Castiel’s deft fingers, handing it to Balthazar.

“I’ve got some essential oils to make, as well as some perfumes and lotions to take to market on Tuesday,” Balthazar murmured, taking the joint and taking a drag from it. This was a good strain, and was already relaxing him. He knew the munchies would hit but he didn’t mind. “What about you?”

“I’ve got a few things that I’m working with,” Castiel said. “Some clothes and some rope made from the hemp we recently gathered. Probably will do that.”

Balthazar took a hit from the joint before snuggling closer on the porch swing to his Alpha, nuzzling into Castiel. Castiel wrapped an arm around him and smiled briefly.

“My cuddly Omega,” he murmured. “Weed always makes you more affectionate.”

“Stoned sex is the best,” Balthazar hummed softly.

Castiel chuckled, a low rumbling chuckle that echoed in his chest. “Indeed,” he said in agreement. “Are you stoned enough, little Omega?”

Balthazar laid down, putting his head in Castiel’s lap and taking another drag, ashing the joint. “For the most part, few more hits and I should be good.”

Castiel took the joint out of Balthazar’s fingers and took a hit of his own. “Want to shotgun?”

“Like you have to ask,” Balthazar chuckled, sitting up a little bit.

Castiel took another hit, this time not blowing out the smoke, before kissing his Omega deeply, letting the smoke pass between them.

Balthazar groaned, wrapping a hand around the back of Castiel’s head to keep him close.

They kissed for longer than strictly necessary, swallowing smoke and each other’s cries before parting, letting wisps of smoke dissipate before they kissed again, Castiel barely having the foresight to put the joint in the ashtray before they started kissing again. Campfires and lemons danced in the air amongst the smell of the pot as Castiel and Balthazar decided that their porch swing was the best place to fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
